


High and Dry

by GarciaVivar



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: Peter Quill had no idea where he was upon regaining consciousness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows the timeline of the comic Star-Lord (2016), therefore the relationship and personality of characters are slightly different from the film.  
> I feel sorry for not having the time to translate my other fanfic, so when this story popped up in my head I decided to try writing it in English. It has nothing to do with the other story.  
> Sorry for any grammar errors that may exist here, English is not my first language and I didn't have much time to work on it ;)

Peter Quill had no idea where he was upon regaining consciousness.  
One moment he was in a crowded market on some sand planet, wrapped in a dark brown robe borrowed from the local officer who hired him to track down one notorious criminal; the next he found himself chained up in this dark little place. Without his blast guns. And naked.  
Wait a second, why was he naked?  
Quill didn’t get a chance to think much, as suddenly the door scratched and light poured into the room, hurting his ears and eyes. Standing at the entrance was a familiar blue figure, dressed up prettily in black leather coat and pants. Gold decorated his ears and chest and fingers.  
Holy crap.  
“Hey, Yondu, my old friend! How’s it going?” He knew the cheerful tune sounded fake. Because the last person he wished to see at the moment would be Yondu Udonta, the krutack space pirate he left floating in the universe for who-knew-how-long after he stole back the _Asterion One_ for earth people. And don’t forget that he scattered nearly all of the pirate’s treasure along the way.  
“I’m fairly well-off, considering that someone left me and my crew high and dry just several star months ago.” Yondu answered while approaching him, in such a tune that made Quill fear for his life, “Do you know how much we missed you, Petey? We put a bounty on you right after we cruised back to the civilized part of the galaxy.”  
“Which explains why I am here.” Quill finished the sentence, defeated, “So now what? Kill me quick, or set me adrift out there? Mind you, I’m no longer the boy you picked up along with a dead ship. I am –”  
“I know, _Star-Lord_ you call yourself these days.” Yondu downright mocked him, now close enough that he could pinch Quill’s jaw between his fingers, “Petty hero of the galaxy, dealing with petty crimes here and there. Happy with yourself, Petey? Happier than the good old days?”  
“Darned straight. Even the pettiest hero is better than a greedy odious pirate!” There, he said it. He’d never get out of this alive now. Yondu had a way of getting under his skin, with his stupid electronic fin and bare blue chest and those not-sexy-at-all tattoos. And those ear piercing. The suture on his stomach that always made Quill wonder. The leather stripes on his thigh that invited –  
No, he had to stop this from getting out of hand. Quill might be attracted to this stupid blue space a-hole, but said a-hole had full intention of killing him.  
Or did he?  
Yondu was getting closer to him with the look of a predator on his face. Despite knowing that Centaurians don’t eat human the way they eat Beasties, Quill still felt cold sweat crawling down his spine. He knew perfectly what the pirate was capable of. He had seen too many times how he dealt with those who pissed him off. And he really would love to be alive, preferably with every organ intact.  
“Hmm, I’m sorry?” Of course apologizing nicely would do the trick. It was absolutely rude for Yondu to stare at him like he was an idiot, and laughed out loud.  
“Cute as ever, dirt boy. Now give me another reason not to kill you, a better one this time. ‘Cause after you pulled that vacuum trick on us, I ain’t gonna take you back on my ship.”  
“If that was the case, why don’t you just hire someone to kill me? Surely that would cause you less trouble.” Quill was tempting fate. But to be honest, he could not think up anything helpful when his mind constantly shifted between blood and guts and Yondu’s ass. He was still a young man beneath the façade of a galactic apprentice hero after all, who spent more than half of his time on Yondu’s ship fancying about screwing his boss around the cabin.  
Then he heard a chuckle. Yondu was staring again, this time at his crotch, where he could feel that something was getting hard.  
“You know, Petey, I was thinking of getting a piece of this before having my revenge.” Quill felt a hand grabbing his backside, and Yondu was so close that their chests were almost touching, “Looks like I’m not alone here.”  
“Go screw yourself, Yondu.” His face was burning, and Quill was not sure if it was because of anger or embarrassment. No way would he admit his sexual fantasy. He’d hate to give Yondu the satisfaction of knowing that Peter desired his hideous blue body.  
“Oh, but that is exactly what I’m planning to do.” The way Yondu smiled did not look good, and the next second Quill felt something hot and wet wrapped around his penis.  
Yondu was sucking his dick while he was chained up.  
Quill shouldn’t have been so aroused by this. He so shouldn’t have nearly cummed when his brain finally finished processing the situation. And he shouldn’t have moaned, which led to a gentle vibration around his cock. Yondu was laughing at his poor self-control.  
“I would prefer some warning next time.” He mumbled between the gasps, then realized that he probably wouldn’t be alive for a next time.  
This really, really shouldn’t have excited him even more.  
Yondu was in total charge here, just like he always did. His hand held Quill’s cock in place, while his tongue teased the sensitive head, skilfully and so damn slowly. The pirate was taking his time to torture the poor prisoner, making him want more but not giving any. Bastard through and through. If Yondu had any hair, Quill would’ve yanked them so hard just to demonstrate how much he hated this arrogant jerk.  
Said jerk was still smiling and leisurely licking his throbbing cock. It seemed that his ex-captain enjoyed the flavour of his pre-cum, judging by the way he softly purred like a big blue cat who got the cream. This would’ve made him laugh his head off, if it wasn’t for that fact that his balls would blow up soon if Yondu kept going at this pace.  
“Damn it, Yondu, you’d better suck harder! And get the cuffs off me!”  
Yondu stopped for a moment, “Petey, Petey. I might be horny, but I ain’t stupid. The moment I give you some freedom, you’ll take the chance to betray my trust.”  
“Like you ever trusted me!” Maybe it wasn’t a good topic to discuss when he needed a release so bad, but shouting at Yondu dimmed the urge in a kinky way, “Get these off me, or else –”  
“Or else what, kid? You’re on my ship, and we do whatever I want to do here. You’d better keep that in mind, otherwise I’ll walk out that door and leave that,” He pointed at Quill’s painful balls, “to the stars.”  
Quill ground his teeth and snarled. The handcuffs Yondu used on him fell to the ground, and in an instant he was pinning the blue a-hole on the nearest wall. Yondu was obviously taken aback, but he wouldn’t go down without a fight. A fist landed on Quill’s cheek, nearly made him bite his tongue.  
“What was that for!” He snapped, delivering a blow to Yondu’s nose, watching blood dripping out with sadistic pleasure, “You wanted to fuck me, and now you want to fight me?”  
“You know I hate people who do not obey my orders!” Yondu growled back.  
“Great, ‘cause I never **wanted** you to like me.” With that remark, Quill started to work on loosing Yondu’s belt, still pinning him and grinding against him. Yondu responded with a cruel, all-teeth laughter, blood still streaming down across his lips.  
“You are right, Peter Quill. Because you were never a teenie-weenie scared baby, who had nowhere to go and was so eager to please. It was damn easy to use you, kid, to manipulate you to do whatever I wanted. Could’ve kept you like that, as a pet doggy, but I had to go out of my way to make you into some good pirate. And what did I get back from you? Betrayal, months drifting in the krutacking space wondering if I’d see the civilization again. Almost all my treasures, gone. You wonder why I asked for you alive? Because I wanted to kill you myself. Tear you apart bit by bit.”  
“Do you think you can make me feel guilty by telling me these? Think twice, pirate.” All in all, Yondu did not struggle against getting out of his pants. In fact he seemed as eager as Quill. “You did whatever you did, because you wanted me to get _Asterion One_ for you. All of it, a scheme to get your dirty hands on earth’s technology. I was foolish to go with it from the beginning, and I had no regret whatsoever for saving my kind’s space project.”  
Yondu laughed again, this time more light-hearted than before somehow.  
“You are too smart for your own good, Petey.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Do that.”

Yondu was on all fours, ass high up in the air; and Quill’s chest pressed against his back, one hand supporting his body weight and the other holding Yondu’s head in place, so that he could devour his lips the way he wanted to. It was less of kissing and more of a battle of teeth and tongue, and both of them bit hard enough to draw blood.  
“Ain’t you wild, Petey,” Yondu let out a satisfied sigh between those kisses, “You sure have grown some muscles since I last saw you, so big and strong, just how I like my bed mates – oh –”  
Quill chose the moment to insert his index finger into the hot and tight opening. To his surprise Yondu was already wet down there, without any kind of lubes.  
“You Centaurian men can get wet by yourself?” Cosmic biology never ceased to amaze him.  
“Isn’t it convenient? No need for all those preparations, can get fucked whenever I want –”  
His voice broke a bit when Quill boldly pushed another two fingers in the passage at the same time, stretching him good and wide. Yondu’s legs trembled and slipped, opening himself up wider. His entrance twitched around Quill’s fingers, swallowing them deeper.  
“You like this, don’t you?”  
Yondu was busy fucking himself in earnest, only sparing a glare for Quill, “Are you ever going to stick your cock in, or do I need to help myself?”  
Quill chuckled and straightened his back, after biting Yondu hard on the shoulder, leaving a set of teeth mark. Then, without warning, he picked the blue body up, pressed it against the pole where he was chained up before and held those legs open.  
The artificial gravity on board dragged the body down, right onto Quill’s hard cock. Yondu moaned happily and wrapped his legs around Quill’s waist.  
“Yeah, that’s what I want. Now move, young tiger.”  
“Fuck, you’re warm and tight and so, so wet.” Quill slid out an inch and pushed back again slowly and lightly, “So wet for me to use.”  
“And the next second you’ll call me sweetheart.” Yondu rolled his eyes, bouncing himself on Quill’s member, “If I knew you’d be all words and no deeds I’d have found someone else to fuck.”  
It was hard to thrust with full strength while standing up straight, but lifting Yondu and sinking him back down made his dick penetrate deeper inside. The pirate was right, being Star-Lord surely helped him build up some muscles. Where he’d been all skin and bones before, it was solid meat now, which made it easy to manhandle the Centaurian however Quill wished to. At a certain point Yondu breathed in sharply and cracked out a low cry. His body jerked, nails sinking into Quill’s back.  
“Petey, harder –”  
The dazed look in those ruby eyes and the hoarse moan went straight down to Quill’s crotch. In the blur of lust, Quill held Yondu’s body in on arm and used the other hand to trace the tattoos on the bare belly. When his finger touched the suture Yondu growled.  
“You touch there again, you die.”  
“You’re killing me anyway,” His whisper was trembling, “What is it, Yondu? I’d been curious for so long. I think I’ve read it somewhere – is it a **pouch**?”  
He was quite certain that he’d never seen Yondu blushed before. The expression stroke him as out of place on the pirate, but at the same time unbelievably erotic.  
“I shall dismember you alive, Quill, and I shall dine on your flesh.”  
“Sounds depraved even by your standard.” And Quill fingered at the scar again, this time toying with the slit on the skin. When he raised his head up again, a pair of misty eyes greeted him. Yondu was on the edge of bursting into tears.  
“Hypersensitive here, aren’t we?”  
“Damn, I tell you –”  
But Quill was lost completely in the sensation of Yondu’s body. Reacting to the stimulation of his seamed pouch, Yondu’s rectum twitched several times and turned into a dripping, sloppy mess. The pirate melted in Quill’s arms, panting and whimpering with such abandoned look on his face. This could easily be the most wanton scene Quill had ever seen in his life, and it was no surprise that he came hard within minutes, semen filling up the eager blue hole.  
He laid Yondu on the floor, giving him a few seconds to compose himself. He did not plan to give the Centaurian a release, though. It was the pirate’s way of sex, you tease the bed mate you hate to the peak and leave them there, high and dry.  
Quill smirked at the bitterness and discomfort in Yondu’s eyes. The arrogant captain of the ravagers was now brought low, kneeling naked in a small puddle of body fluids, handcuffed in his own prison cabin. Quill took his time putting on Yondu’s clothes, quite pleased of himself for what he had achieved.  
“Now **I** will walk through that door, and hopefully we will never see each other again.” He said, when he finally finished dressing himself.  
“No, we will not. You’ll be a dead body soon, Quill, drifting in the space like just another piece of junk.”  
“Somehow I don’t believe that, you are too proud to hire another soul to kill me.”  
“Who said anything about hiring anyone? And I suggest you leave when you still can. These handcuffs won’t hold me for long.”  
“I think not. I’ll be on my way, then, old friend. Do take care, there might be a slight chance for another round of this someday.” Quill smiled and gave Yondu one mocking salute, before he turned around and walked out of the door, without looking back. He still had some personal belongings to search for after all.

It was when the engine of his ship died abruptly in the middle of nowhere that Quill realized something was amiss. Even before checking his fuel, he knew what was happening.  
Of course Yondu wouldn’t let him get away without any trouble. Of course he did something with the meter, and now Quill had run out of fuel in the vast nothingness that is called space. The fate of Star-Lord was now in the hands of the stars.  
Of course he would leave Peter Quill high and dry, the same way Quill had left him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中文翻译。

彼得·奎尔从昏迷中醒来，一时不知自己在什么地方。  
上一秒他还在一个沙地星球拥挤的集市上，从头到脚裹在当地警察借给他的深棕色袍子里面，追踪一个臭名昭著的罪犯；下一秒他就在这个黑漆漆的小房间醒了过来，还被铐着。激光枪不在身边。浑身赤裸。  
……等一下，他的衣服哪儿去了？  
奎尔没来得及想清楚——滑动门忽然吱呀着打开，泼进房间的亮光刺得他不得不眯起眼睛。一个过于熟悉的蓝色身影站在门口，穿着那身漂亮的黑色大衣和的骚包皮裤，耳朵、胸膛和手指头上都闪耀着金色。  
妈了个逼的。  
“嘿勇度！老熟人啊！你最近怎么样啦？”他知道自己兴奋的语气听起来假得腻人，因为目前他在全宇宙最不希望看到的人就是勇度·乌冬塔。妈的宇宙海盗，妈的在他帮地球人把阿斯特伦一号偷回来之后扔在太空里飘了不知道多长时间的宇宙海盗。哦差点忘了，他还把这帮海盗的金子全都弄没了。  
“还挺好的，看在某人让我和船员们无依无靠在深空飘了几个月的份儿上。”勇度一边回答，一边慢慢靠近他，腔调让奎尔脊柱直冒凉气，“你知道我们有多想你吗，小彼得？我们一回文明世界就在你的小脑袋上放了个悬赏。”  
“这就能解释为什么我现在在这里了。”奎尔帮他说完了句子，认命地耸耸肩膀，“所以呢？立马动手杀了我，还是把我扔出去飘着？提醒一下，我现在可不是你当初跟着那艘没油的克里战舰一起捡回来的小屁孩了哦。我……”  
“我知道，‘星爵’嘛。”勇度一脸讥讽地靠近到伸出手指头就能捏住奎尔的下巴的距离，“星系里的小英雄，东跑西颠帮着条子搞定一些小苍蝇小蚊子。你高兴吗，彼得？比跟着我们吃香喝辣的时候还高兴，嗯？”  
“妈的，一点错都没有。就算是最微不足道的英雄也比又贪又坏的海盗强得多。”这不是他的本意，但他还是这样说出来了，现在他想活着离开的几率几乎掉到了零以下。勇度总能轻而易举地惹毛他，他愚蠢的电子鳍、暴露的蓝胸脯，还有那些完全不性感的纹身。还有耳饰。他肚皮上那个令奎尔想入非非的缝合线。他大腿上的金属环，像是在勾引……  
不不不，他不能再想了，再想要出事。可能奎尔对这个蠢了吧唧的蓝色宇宙混蛋有点意思，但是这个混蛋对他的意思只有杀了他。  
……是吧？  
勇度凑得更近，带着捕猎者的危险气息。虽然奎尔知道半人马星人不会像吃虫子罐头一样吃人类，但他还是感觉到冷汗顺着后背爬下去。这个海盗头子能干出什么事他再清楚不过，奎尔无数次见过他怎样处置那些惹他发火的可怜虫。他真的很喜欢活着，最好是器官完整、四肢齐全。  
“呃……对不起？”好好道歉肯定没错的。勇度真的、真的不应该像看傻子一样看着他然后哈哈大笑起来的，太粗鲁了。  
“还是这么可爱啊，野孩子。告诉我一个不宰了你的理由——一个好理由。如果你觉得那个吸尘器事件之后我还会让你留在我船上的话，那你可就大错特错了。”  
“你为什么不直接雇个人杀了我算了？那可是给你自己省了不少事。”奎尔在自掘坟墓。但是说实话，在他的脑子里不停交替闪现着模糊的血肉和勇度的屁股的时候，他实在想不到什么有用的东西可以说。在星际见习英雄的光鲜外表下面，彼得·奎尔仍然是一个年轻人，那个把他在勇度船上的一大半时间都花在了幻想着怎么跟他的老大在全船各个角落操个遍上面的年轻人。  
他听到一声窃笑。勇度又在看着他了，不过这次是看他的胯间。那里有东西抬起了头。  
“你知道吗，小彼得，我打算在报仇之前先来点这个。”奎尔感觉到一只手揉捏着他的臀部，勇度几乎贴上了他的胸膛，“看上去我不是唯一有这个想法的人啊。”  
“操你的，勇度。”他的脸烧了起来，奎尔说不好这是因为愤怒还是羞耻。他才不会把自己的春梦坦白出来呢，让勇度知道彼得想要他丑陋的身体？他死也不会让他得逞的。  
“哦，我正是打算这么干。”勇度笑起来的样子一点也不好。一瞬间之后奎尔就感觉到有什么又热又湿的东西包住了他的阴茎。  
勇度在他被铐着的时候吸他的鸡巴。  
他真的不该为这个兴奋起来的。他太不该在意识到情况是什么样之后差点泄了的。他绝对不该呻吟起来的，那让他的阴茎周围微微震动。勇度被他可悲的自控力逗乐了。  
“下次不如给个警告呗。”奎尔在喘息之间嘟囔着，然后意识到可能他活不到下次了。  
这真的、真的不应该让他更兴奋的。  
现在，一切都是勇度说了算。就像以往一样。他的手固定着奎尔的阴茎，舌头挑逗敏感的顶端，熟练而极他妈的缓。海盗头子自得其乐地折磨着他的囚徒，让他不断想要更多，却又什么也不给他。彻头彻尾的混蛋。要是勇度有头发，奎尔一定会狠狠地揪着它们，让他知道知道自己有多恨这个傲慢的混球。  
这个混球还在微笑，闲暇地舔舐他脉搏抽动的阴茎。从勇度在他阴茎上像吃到奶油的猫一样咕噜着的样子来看，他的前船长非常喜欢他前液的味道。如果不是勇度继续这样慢下去奎尔的睾丸就要爆炸了的话，他很乐意好好笑话他一顿。  
“操，勇度，你能不能好好吸啊？要不把我的手铐打开？”  
勇度停了一下：“彼得，小彼得，我可能饥渴得不行，但是我不傻。给你点自由，你就会毫不犹豫地背叛我的信任。”  
“说得像你信任过我一样。”或许他这么需要射出来的时候不应该讨论这个话题，但是朝着勇度吼在某种变态的意味上让他的渴求不那么急迫了，“放开我，不然……”  
“不然怎么着，孩子？你在我的船上，我想干什么就干什么。你最好记住了，别等我从那扇门出去，”他指了指奎尔胀痛的卵袋，“把这个扔在这里不管的时候再后悔。”  
奎尔磨了磨牙，咆哮了一声。勇度铐在他手上的那副铐子落了地，他把这个蓝色混蛋按在了离他最近的一面墙上。勇度愣了一下，但是随即反应过来，给了他的颧骨一拳头，差点让他咬了舌头。  
“你干什么啊！”奎尔吼着，同样地在勇度鼻子上砸了一拳，带着施虐狂的快感看着鼻血滴答出来，“你刚还想操我，现在又想揍我了？”  
“你清楚老子最他妈讨厌不听话的！”勇度吼了回去。  
“好得很，我他妈不稀罕你喜不喜欢我。”奎尔说着开始解勇度的皮带，一边把他顶在墙上磨蹭两人的下体。勇度露出牙齿残忍地笑起来，血流过他的嘴唇。  
“没错，彼得·奎尔。你从来都不是那个吓坏了的小宝贝，整个宇宙里哪儿都没得去、急吼吼地找人巴结。利用你可太简单了，孩子，操纵你把任何我想要的东西带到我面前……我可以就那么养着你，像养一只宠物小狗一样，不过我偏要费那么多心思把你培养成一个优秀的海盗。然后从你那得到了什么回报？背叛，在深空飘了几个月，不知道还能不能见到文明的影子。所有的积蓄，都没了。为什么我留你一条命？因为我要亲手宰了你，一点一点，大卸八块。”  
“你以为这么说我会觉得愧疚吗？好好想想，强盗。”好在勇度没有挣扎着拒绝脱掉裤子。事实上，他对此和奎尔一样热切。“你做了那么多，不过是想要利用我把阿斯特伦一号搞到手。所有那些事都是阴谋，好让你那双脏手沾到地球的科技。一开始顺着你是我蠢，我一点都不后悔拯救了我的种族的工程。”  
勇度又笑起来。  
“你聪明过头了，彼得。”  
“操你的。”  
“来吧。”

勇度四肢着地，屁股高高地举在空中；而奎尔的胸膛挤压在他的背部，一只手支持着身体的重量，另一只固定着勇度的脑袋，以便恣意享用他的嘴唇。那不像亲吻，更像舌头和牙齿的交战，两个人都把对方咬得流血。  
“真是个小野猫，彼得，”勇度在那些吻之间满足地叹息，“自从上次分开之后你确实长了不少肌肉，壮实得很，我就喜欢跟这样的人上床……嗯……”  
奎尔在这时候把食指捅进了那火热紧致的入口。出乎他意料的是勇度下面不需要任何润滑就湿透了。  
“你们半人马星人自己就能湿？”宇宙生物学永远都让他惊奇。  
“方便，是不是？不用那么麻烦地准备，想操的时候就能操……”  
奎尔鲁莽地把另外两根手指一起塞进腔道的时候勇度的声音颤了一下，他被撑得很满，双腿抖动着滑了一下，分得更开。他的穴口在奎尔手指周围抽动，将它们往更深处吞入。  
“你喜欢这样？”  
勇度正忙着用奎尔的手操弄自己，于是只草草瞪了他一眼：“你到底打不打算把鸡巴插进来了？还是我得自助服务？”  
奎尔笑了笑，在勇度肩膀上用力咬了一下，留下牙印。他直起腰，毫无预警地将蓝色的身体抱了起来，把勇度悬空顶在刚刚自己被铐住的柱子上，把他的两条腿掰开。飞船上的人造重力令那具身体下沉，正好落到奎尔硬挺的阴茎上面。勇度开心地浪叫着，把腿环在奎尔腰间。  
“真好，我要的就是这个。动啊，小老虎。”  
“靠，你丫真是又热又紧，还这么湿。”奎尔抽出一些，然后轻缓地推了回去，“这么湿地给我用。”  
“接下来你他妈可别要叫我小甜心。”勇度翻了个白眼，自己在奎尔的阴茎上上下弹动，“我要知道你只说不干的话就找别人操了。”  
站直身体的情况下很难用全力抽插，但是把勇度举起来再拽回阴茎上可以让奎尔更深地穿刺进他的身体。海盗头子说得对，当星爵的日子里他锻炼出了不少肌肉群，之前只有皮包骨头的地方现在全都是结结实实的肉块，所以他想怎么摆弄勇度就能怎么摆弄他。某一时刻勇度尖锐地呼吸，一声稍稍破碎的啜泣从喉咙里冒出来，他的指甲陷进奎尔后背。  
“还要，彼得……”  
那双血红色眼睛眩晕的样子和那沙哑的呻吟直冲奎尔下腹。欲望的迷雾里，他一手抱紧了勇度的身体，一手描摹赤裸的腹部上的纹身。当指尖触到缝线的时候勇度忽然吼了出来。  
“再碰一下你就死定了。”  
“反正你也要杀了我。”奎尔的低语有些颤抖，“这是什么，勇度？我一直都可好奇了。好像在什么地方看过，这是个繁殖袋吗？”  
他非常确信之前从来没见过勇度脸红的样子。在海盗脸上出现这样的表情未免奇怪，但同时又有种不可思议的性感。  
“我要肢解你，奎尔，然后把你的肉煮来吃。”  
“呃，就算以你的标准来看这也糟糕过头了吧。”奎尔说着又摸上那道缝线，指尖翻挑表皮，在缝隙处摩挲。当他再次抬起头时对上一双雾气迷蒙的眼睛，勇度看上去快要哭出来了。  
“敏感带，嗯？”  
“妈的，我告诉你……”  
但是奎尔已经在勇度肠壁的触感中完全迷失了。因为繁殖袋缝合处的刺激，勇度的直肠抽搐了几下，化成了一滩松松垮垮、滴着肠液的柔软。他整个人瘫在奎尔怀里，喘息、啜泣，脸上带着放纵的情欲。这可能是奎尔一生中见过最淫靡的画面，让他几分钟后就在连续的抽插中绝顶，精液填满了勇度蓝色的、饥渴的洞。  
他让勇度靠着柱子在地板上坐下来，给他几秒钟缓一缓力气。奎尔没有让半人马星人释放出来的打算，这是海盗式的性爱——你把你恨透了的床伴操到高潮前一秒，然后就把他们无依无靠地留在那儿。  
奎尔看着勇度眼中的苦涩和不适，露出一个笑脸。傲慢的劫掠者头子现在被铐在自己的牢房里，赤身裸体跪在一泡体液中间。奎尔慢悠悠地换上勇度的衣服，对自己今天的成就颇为满意。  
“现在是我要从这扇门走出去了。希望我们再也不见。”终于穿好衣服之后他对勇度说。  
“放心，你很快就是个死人了，奎尔，你的尸体会像垃圾一样飘在宇宙里。”  
“哈，我不信。你不会让别人杀掉我的。”  
“谁说我要找人杀你？你最好趁着还能走赶快滚蛋，这副手铐拴不住我太久。”  
“我知道。那我现在就走啦哥们儿，保重，没准哪天我们还有机会再来一次。”奎尔最后笑笑，讥讽地对勇度行了个礼，然后转身头也不回地走出滑动门。他还有一些私人物品要找呢。

当他的飞船在无边无际的深空中忽然熄火的时候，奎尔才意识到有些东西不太对劲。不用检查油箱他就知道问题出在了哪里。  
勇度当然不会让他走得那么轻松。他当然对燃油表做了手脚，现在奎尔在那片被称作宇宙的庞大虚无里耗光了燃料，星爵的命运，讽刺地，落到了星星之间。  
他当然会让彼得·奎尔无依无靠地飘在深空里，就像奎尔对他做的一样。


End file.
